À la reconquête de Karasuno
by Maple Princess
Summary: Lorsque le prince héritier et le régent de Karasuno se font renverser par leur propre général, ils trouvent refuge au petit village de Nekoma, où un jeune guerrier aux cheveux roux et aux ailes noires rêve d'aventures. Commence alors une quête dangereuse pour le prince et son nouvel allié, avec comme objectif la reconquête du trône qui lui a été volé.
1. Prologue

**Hello !**

 **J'ai commencé à plancher sur cette fic il y a deux ans. J'avais écrit le scénario de manière assez détaillée, mais je l'ai laissée de côté. J'y reviens maintenant, avec un enthousiasme renouvelé, d'autant plus que je vais pouvoir donner plus d'importance aux personnages de Shiratorizawa qu'initialement prévu !**

 **C'est un AU médiéval/fantasy, avec comme personnages principaux Kageyama et Hinata, qui seront rejoints par d'autres au fil de leur quête.**

 **Il y aura sans doute quelques couples dans cette fic (probablement 3) mais ce ne sera pas très important dans l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !  
Sarah**

* * *

 **À la reconquête de Karasuno  
Prologue**

Il est une légende qui se transmet depuis des temps immémoriaux, une légende épique qui narre les exploits d'un preux chevalier aux ailes d'un noir de jais. Il est dit qu'il ne fut jamais combattant plus valeureux que celui-ci, de héros plus glorieux ayant su mener des armées aussi nombreuses que vaillantes.

Les siècles ont passé, mais les récits de ses aventures continuent à se transmettre de génération en génération, donnant à tous l'image glorieuse d'un guerrier sans peur ni reproche ayant abattu de nombreux ennemis maléfiques et conquis d'innombrables territoires.

Il est dit que ce héros sans commune mesure ne laissa aucun héritier derrière lui, et qu'il incomba alors à ses sept généraux de prendre en charge la lourde tâche de préserver l'immense travail effectué par leur commandant.

Mais ce que la légende a laissé tomber dans un oubli malheureux, ce sont les circonstances qui menèrent à la fin tragique du guerrier formidable que l'on nommait « Petit Géant ».


	2. Les débuts d'une quête épique

**À la reconquête de Karasuno  
Chapitre 1  
Les débuts d'une quête épique**

Shōyō Hinata courait le long de l'avenue principale du village de Nekoma. Le soleil commençait tout juste à poindre, teintant le ciel des nuances rosées et orangées que le jeune homme aimait tant. Il adorait se lever aux aurores, lorsque la majorité du village était encore endormie ; cela lui donnait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait, qu'il était un petit privilégié de pouvoir profiter d'une heure de la journée que peu d'autres voyaient. Shōyō avait également la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, ce qui lui permettait de se lever tōt et de profiter pleinement de son moment favori de la journée.

Ses pas battaient la mesure de son enthousiasme, les claquements de ses semelles en cuir sur les pavés résonnant dans les ruelles vides de Nekoma. Un fourreau bien usé battait contre sa jambe gauche à chaque enjambée que Hinata prenait ; il renfermait une vieille épée que son meilleur ami lui avait offerte pour ses quatorze ans. Il s'agissait depuis du bien le plus précieux du roux, et il prenait un grand soin de la lame qui, à ce que Kenma lui avait dit, datait de plusieurs centaines d'années. Kuroo avait même été jusqu'à ajouter qu'il était possible que l'épée date de l'époque du mythique Petit Géant, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de mettre une flopée d'étoiles dans les yeux d'Hinata.

Le Petit Géant était pour beaucoup une source d'inspiration et une figure légendaire à honorer. Mais pour Hinata, le guerrier dont on ignorait le vrai nom était bien plus que cela : il s'agissait de son modèle ultime. Hinata rêvait de marcher dans ses traces, de pouvoir un jour devenir un brave héros sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin, affrontant créatures maléfiques et humains corrompus, secourant les opprimés et les faibles. Le jeune homme était doté d'un sens aigu de la justice, et il désirait quitter Nekoma le jour de ses dix-huit ans pour accomplir le destin qu'il souhaitait tant.

Bien sûr, Hinata aimait sa vie dans le paisible et prospère village où il vivait depuis ses dix ans. Les gens y étaient aimables, la vie agréable, le climat plaisant en toute saison ; en somme, il n'y avait probablement pas de cité plus idéale dans les environs. Et justement, là résidait le « problème » du guerrier en devenir : il voulait découvrir les lieux que cachait l'épaisse forêt entourant Nekoma, rêvait d'explorer le vaste monde et de voir comment l'on vivait ailleurs. En outre, Shōyō se savait chanceux d'avoir pu grandir dans un environnement aussi favorable, et il voulait aider ceux qui n'avaient pas eu ce privilège en restaurant l'ordre là où il le pourrait.

Il y avait également une autre raison, plus intime et moins altruiste, pour laquelle il aspirait à quitter Nekoma.

Hinata n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant ses dix ans. Le premier jour d'été, il avait été retrouvé inconscient à l'orée de la forêt entourant la petite cité, et secouru par les villageois. Il ne se souvenait que de son nom, et le guérisseur de Nekoma avait estimé son âge à environ dix ans : là étaient les seuls informations dont on disposait à son sujet. Enfin, ça et la petite paire d'ailes noires aux plumes froissées dont il était pourvu. Cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter l'aura de mystère entourant Shōyō ; très rares étaient les gens pourvus d'ailes, et aucun n'avait été vu aux alentours de Nekoma depuis des années.

Mais les villageois, loin d'avoir traité Hinata comme une bête curieuse, l'avaient recueilli au sein de leur communauté. Il avait été confié au chef du village, qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils aux côtés de son neveu. En six ans, Hinata s'était parfaitement intégré à la vie locale, aidant lors des récoltes, se liant d'amitié avec les jeunes du village, ne rechignant jamais à la besogne. Il était souvent gentiment moqué pour ses ambitions héroïques, mais le jeune homme était somme toute apprécié de tous.  
Toutefois, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux de ses origines et de se demander ce qui l'avait amené à être amnésique et recueilli par des gens ignorant tout de lui. Le roux espérait que, tôt ou tard, sa quête de justice le mènerait aux sources de son passé.

Après une dizaine de minutes passées à trotter à un rythme soutenu, Hinata arriva enfin à l'un de ses endroits favoris : un champ délaissé, juste à la sortie du village. Depuis des décennies, plus rien ne poussait sur ces terres, mais elles n'étaient pas pour autant complètement laissées à l'abandon, servant de terrain vague aux jeunes du village.  
Durant son enfance, Hinata y avait passé de nombreuses heures à y jouer avec Kenma, Kuroo et leurs autres amis, avant de devoir progressivement se mettre à travailler et aider les adultes. Mais Shōyō y revenait tout de même tous les matins, pour s'entraîner au combat. Inuoka, un de ses amis qui aspirait à devenir un soldat de fortune, l'avait aidé à fabriquer des mannequins d'entraînement et des cibles.

Hinata préférait le combat à l'épée, mais il lui arrivait de demander à Kenma de l'aider à se perfectionner au tir à l'arc. En effet, son meilleur ami était un archer d'exception ; son grand calme, son sens de l'observation et sa vision excellente étaient autant d'atouts l'aidant à faire mouche presque à chaque fois. Mais contrairement à Hinata, Kenma ne semblait pas désireux d'user de son talent au combat pour devenir un héros. Il était d'un naturel timide et anxieux, et ne se voyait pas vraiment quitter Nekoma. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir assister aux entraînements de Shōyō lorsque ce dernier insistait ; soit il emmenait un livre, soit il observait son ami et lui prodiguait quelques conseils.

Toutefois, Hinata était bien souvent le seul à occuper le terrain d'entraînement aux aurores. C'est pourquoi le petit héros en devenir fut surpris lorsqu'il arriva au champ infertile et remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre était déjà là, très occupé à se battre contre un mannequin faiblement animé grâce à un peu de magie.  
Même sans voir son visage, Hinata sut de suite qu'il s'agissait de Kuroo. Le neveu du chef du village avait un style de combat très particulier, terriblement rapide et agile. Il se battait au moyen d'une lance, usant gracieusement de son arme pour asséner des enchaînements dévastateurs et parer les coups adverses.

Hinata resta immobile un moment, observant les diverses techniques utilisées par son frère adoptif. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois que Shōyō le voyait à l'œuvre, mais le roux prenait toujours le temps d'observer les méthodes de combat des autres, y cherchant des éléments dont il pourrait s'inspirer pour ses propres techniques.  
Shōyō remarqua que Kuroo semblait plus tendu que d'habitude ; il y avait quelque chose de plus nerveux, d'un peu moins précis qu'à l'accoutumée dans ses gestes. Hinata se demanda ce qui pouvait troubler le jeune homme ; de mémoire, la veille même, Tetsurō avait semblé parfaitement normal.

« Hé, la crevette ! Salut ! »

Hinata fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Kuroo hurla le surnom dont il adorait l'affubler et agita un bras dans sa direction. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'apprenti héros accourut vers son aîné, qui lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux lorsqu'ils furent côte à côte.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? » s'enquit Hinata avec une curiosité non dissimulée. D'ordinaire, au grand dam de son oncle, tirer Kuroo du lit le matin était un cauchemar.

Kuroo esquissa une grimace, hésitant un peu avant de répondre. Il décida finalement de dire la vérité à son cadet, étant donné qu'il serait de toute façon rapidement au courant.

« Nous allons accueillir deux… invités dont nous devons assurer la sécurité à tout prix. »

Les yeux d'Hinata s'illuminèrent. Nekoma vivait quasiment en autarcie, et les visiteurs étaient rares au village. De plus, au ton employé par Kuroo, le roux se douta que les « invités » en question n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

« Ouah ! Ils viennent d'où ? »  
« De Karasuno, alors je compte sur toi pour bien te tenir. » répondit Tetsurō avec un sourire malicieux.

Karasuno était le royaume voisin du village, dont il était séparé par une épaisse forêt. C'était autrefois un royaume gouverné par une dynastie belliqueuse, cherchant toujours à étendre son territoire et conquérir de nouvelles terres ; mais depuis quelques générations, les souverains avaient rompu avec cette tradition pour adopter une politique plus pacifiste, qui avait fait prospérer le royaume et l'avait amené à nouer de nombreuses alliances et partenariats commerciaux avec les royaumes alentours.  
Les habitants de la capitale, Miyagi, avaient la réputation d'être élégants et raffinés, à l'opposé des villageois campagnards de Nekoma.

« Je sais me tenir en présence des gens de Karasuno. » souffla Hinata avec une petite moue. « T'as qu'à demander à Noya et Tanaka ! »  
« Nishinoya est un voleur et Tanaka tient une auberge mal famée ! » pouffa Kuroo après avoir éclaté de rire. « Rien à voir avec le beau monde qui va venir aujourd'hui. »  
« Qui ? » s'enthousiasma Hinata, dont la curiosité fut si attisée qu'il ne chercha pas à défendre ses amis.  
« L'héritier du trône et le régent. »

Les yeux ambrés du jeune guerrier s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est ce que des personnes aussi prestigieuses venaient faire dans un petit village aussi quelconque ?! En tout cas, une chose était sûre : Hinata ferait de son mieux pour les protéger tant qu'ils seraient sur leurs terres.

« C'est une sale histoire. » maugréa Kuroo en remarquant l'air surpris de son cadet. « On a pas tous les détails, mais de ce qu'ils nous ont dit c'est vraiment pas rose. »  
« Q-quoi qu'il en soit, je promets de garantir leur sécurité ! »  
« Je te fais confiance là-dessus, la crevette. Et on sera pas seuls, vu que tout le village sera sur le qui-vive. Allez, viens, on va revoir quelques mouvements. »

* * *

Ce fut une série de cris féminins qui mit le village en alerte.  
Le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher, et les habitants de Nekoma avaient passé la journée à attendre l'arrivée de l'héritier du trône de Karasuno et du régent, dont la nouvelle de la venue avait fuité. Particulièrement excitée à la perspective de rencontrer des personnalités aussi éminentes, la jeune Akane Yamamoto s'était postée au sommet de la vieille tour à l'entrée du village pour y guetter l'arrivée des deux nobles. Sa patience avait été récompensée lorsqu'à la tombée du jour, elle avait vu deux silhouettes juchées sur des chevaux émerger de la forêt.

« Ils sont là ! » s'époumona-t-elle. Sa voix fut relayée dans tout le village grâce au système ingénieux de cornets et fils reliant les maisons les plus hautes de la petite ville.

Les habitants de la cité cessèrent toutes leurs activités séance tenante, s'amassant le long de la grand-rue pour assister à l'arrivée des « invités » prestigieux qu'ils attendaient avec impatience. De son côté, Hinata quitta la cuisine pour se ruer aux côtés du chef Nekomata et de Kuroo ; en tant que fils adoptif du chef - et à sa grande joie - il était tenu d'accueillir personnellement les deux visiteurs. Shōyō avait proposé à Kenma de se joindre à eux, mais le jeune homme avait refusé - non par crainte de se retrouver face à des individus d'un rang prestigieux, mais car il avait peur des étrangers.

Ainsi donc, Hinata se tenait à la droite de Nekomata, tremblotant d'excitation. À mesure que les deux nobles remontaient l'avenue centrale du village, un murmure s'éleva de la foule, sans nul doute né d'une vague de commentaires et échanges d'impressions. Shōyō pouvait sentir de l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines, toute chose à l'idée de rencontrer et protéger un futur roi et un régent.

Toutefois, lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent devant le chef du village et ses protégés, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement déçu. Sans s'attendre à des tenues d'apparat, il aurait tout de même pensé que les nobles de Karasuno seraient vêtus d'étoffes élégantes, ou parés de joyaux précieux. Mais il n'en était rien : les deux hommes portaient des vêtements sombres faits de tissus grossiers, et de lourdes capes dissimulaient leurs visages. Rien n'indiquaient leur appartenance à une lignée royale, si ce n'était peut-être la poignée ouvragée d'une épée qui dépassait de sous la cape de l'un d'entre eux.

« Votre Majesté. » s'inclina légèrement Nekomata avec un aimable sourire, tandis que les deux « invités » descendaient de leurs montures, qu'un jeune homme s'empressa de mener dans une écurie voisine. « Ou plutôt, vos Majestés ? »

L'un d'entre eux retira sa capuche, laissant apparaître un visage aux traits à la fois fins et décidés. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, évoquaient davantage un militaire qu'un noble ; mais à sa façon de se tenir, Hinata devina qu'il était bel et bien issu de la noblesse. Ses grands yeux, d'un marron sombre, étaient cernés, traduisant une fatigue certaine.  
Mais Shōyō détourna immédiatement son attention du brun pour dévisager le deuxième homme, nettement plus jeune, qui venait d'ôter sa capuche. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant aux origines royales de celui-ci, que ce soit par sa peau pâle, ses yeux océan mélancoliques et voilés de mépris, ou sa moue indifférente.

« Non, s'il vous plaît, appelez nous Sawamura et Kageyama. » corrigea humblement le premier des deux nobles. « Je ne saurai vous remercier de la protection que vous nous accordez, Nekomata-san. »  
« C'est bien normal, Sawamura-san. » le rassura le patriarche. « C'est le moins que nous puissions faire, vu les circonstances. Mais venez donc, le voyage a dû être long et fatiguant, et un bon repas vous attend. »

Nekomata fit signe à Kageyama et Sawamura de les suivre ; il pénétra dans sa grande maison, Kuroo et Sawamura lui emboîtèrent le pas. Kageyama parut hésiter un peu, aussi Hinata décida-t-il de l'encourager :

« Bah viens ! Y'a du poisson tout frais de la rivière, je l'ai pêché moi-même. »

Kageyama le regarda, perplexe. Hinata mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que le jeune monarque en devenir avait probablement été choqué de sa familiarité. Le roux se sentit aussitôt bien maladroit, et se mit à bégayer en essayant de se reprendre :

« Oh, euh, je veux dire, j'espère que ce mets ravira sa majesté. »  
« J'avais compris la première fois, imbécile. » maugréa le jeune étranger en se dirigeant vers la maison du chef.  
« Eh ! Qui tu traites d'imbécile ?! » s'exclama un Hinata outré qui oublia ses manières en se lançant à sa poursuite. « C'est pas parce que t'es d'une lignée royale que t'as le droit de me parler comme ça ! »  
« Hinata, parle un peu mieux à notre invité. » reprocha Kuroo sur un ton légèrement amusé.  
« Mais c'est lui qui m'a traité d'imbécile ! » protesta Shōyō, sa voix résonant dans le hall de la maison centrale du village.  
« Tobio, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à ce sujet ? »

Kageyama détourna les yeux avec une moue irritée lorsque Sawamura le réprimanda avec un regard désapprobateur. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air contrit de ce garçon qui l'agaçait déjà ; mais une petite tape sur la tête, de la part de Kuroo, lui remit les idées en place.

« On doit protéger Kageyama et Daichi, tu te souviens ? Alors évite de te disputer avec lui, même s'il t'énerve. C'est le devoir d'un héros. »

Shōyō acquiesça, calmé par les propos de son frère adoptif. Ce dernier adressa un sourire malicieux à Daichi, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête complice.

Ce fut en silence, et sous l'œil amusé de Nekomata, que les cinq hommes prirent place à table. Le repas venait tout juste d'être servi, répandant dans la pièce à vivre une alléchante odeur de poisson fraîchement grillé et aromatisé avec soin. Hinata espérait que ses invités apprécieraient le repas, étant donné que c'était lui, aidé de son ami Inuoka, qui l'avait préparé. Shōyō n'était pas un grand cuisinier, et ne savait préparer que des plats simples, mais son père lui avait assuré que ce serait parfait. Après tout, les villageois de Nekoma étaient connus pour leur hospitalité et leur bienveillance envers leurs invités, qu'ils recevaient toujours à bras ouverts. Nekomata était certain que leurs hôtes seraient ravis de ce plat simple, mais préparé avec le cœur.

Effectivement, Daichi n'oublia pas de complimenter les talents culinaires d'Hinata, qui ne manqua pas de rougir, très sensible aux compliments. Le reste du dîner se passa dans un calme relatif, les cinq hommes ne parlant pas vraiment hormis quelques questions d'usage et formules de politesse. Comme souvent, ce fut Hinata qui se résolut à rompre le silence, demandant avec curiosité :

« Qu'est ce qui vous amène à Nekoma ? »

L'ambiance s'alourdit aussitôt, la tension dans l'air devint presque palpable. Nekomata eut un sourire gêné, tandis que Daichi poussa un soupir triste et Kageyama jeta un regard noir au roux assis en face de lui. Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait abordé un sujet qu'il aurait mieux valu éviter, et allait se reprendre ; mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, Kuroo prit la parole :

« Shōyō, je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur moment- »  
« Laisse, Kuroo. » le coupa Daichi en adressant un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant à Hinata. « C'est normal qu'il soit curieux, et il allait bien l'apprendre à un moment ou à un autre, de toute façon. »

Le régent marqua une courte pause, prit une discrète inspiration et poursuivit :

« Il y a eu un coup d'état. Notre général s'est emparé du trône. »

Hinata étouffa un cri de surprise, les yeux exorbités. Pour lui, les soldats d'une armée royale - et particulièrement leur général - étaient là pour protéger le peuple et leur souverain ; il lui semblait impensable d'user de leur pouvoir pour fomenter un coup d'état. De plus, la dynastie actuelle n'oppressait pas le peuple, au contraire ; Karasuno n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi prospère. Shōyō ne pouvait donc même pas imaginer que le général eut agi ainsi pour délivrer les habitants de Karasuno d'une éventuelle oppression royale.

« Heureusement, nos gardes nous ont aidés à nous enfuir. » poursuivit Sawamura, le visage sombre. « Depuis, nous sommes en exil. Kuroo est une vieille connaissance, et je savais que nous serions en sécurité à Nekoma. Merci encore de nous offrir hospitalité et protection. »  
« C'est rien. » le rassura Tetsurō. « Vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps que nécéssaire. »

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que durant toute la conversation, Kageyama n'avait pipé mot, les yeux rivés sur son assiette en un regard d'une noirceur et d'une intensité peu communes. Nul doute qu'il devait avoir été très perturbé par ce coup d'état ; il ne devait pas être plus âgé que Shōyō, et n'avait probablement jamais été confronté à une situation d'une telle gravité. Sans compter qu'il devait être habitué à vivre dans un luxe et un faste incroyable, bien loin de ce que le paisible et rural village où il avait trouvé refuge pouvait lui offrir.

« Mais… pourquoi il a fait ça ? » demanda Hinata après un moment d'hésitation.  
« Eh bien… »

* * *

Comme à l'accoutumée, Daichi était déjà dans la salle du trône lorsque son cousin vint le rejoindre. Tobio n'avait jamais été du matin, mais il faisait des efforts pour être debout à temps et ainsi assister à la première audience du matin. Il s'agissait toujours d'un rapide entretien avec le conseiller royal, un homme droit et juste du nom de Moniwa Kaname.

« Votre Altesse. » salua le conseiller en s'inclinant devant l'hériter du trône.  
« Tu es un peu en retard, Tobio. » le réprimanda Daichi. Il savait les difficultés que son cadet avait pour émerger du lit, mais il se forçait à être très exigent envers lui, pour en faire un roi aussi discipliné que possible. Il n'avait pas envie que Kageyama soit un prince pourri-gâté, incapable d'assumer ses fonctions le jour venu.  
« Pardon. » s'excusa Tobio en prenant place sur la chaise située à la droite du trône où Daichi siégeait.  
« Bien, Kaname, s'il- »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit brusquement. Immédiatement. les quatre gardes du roi se mirent sur le qui-vive, armes pointées vers la porte ; mais il ne s'agissait que du général en chef de l'armée de Karasuno. Cela inquiéta grandement Sawamura ; étant donné que la paix régnait sur leurs terres et sur les pays voisins, qu'est-ce que le général pouvait bien vouloir qui soit si urgent qu'il entre dans la salle du trône, en pleine audience, sans se faire annoncer ?

« Général Ushijima. » salua Daichi, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »  
« Un problème des plus urgents, j'en ai peur. »

À ces mots, d'autres personnes pénétrèrent dans la grande salle aux tentures oranges, toutes vêtues d'armures d'un noir étincelant. Le régent les reconnut sans peine ; il s'agissait des sept autres hauts lieutenants de l'armée. Tous avaient le même air résolu sur le visage - sauf, peut-être, le plus jeune d'entre eux.  
Le capitaine Goshiki était le protégé d'Ushijima, un combattant valeureux et prometteur mais un peu trop tête brûlée. Là, au milieu de lieutenants plus aguerris et aux visages décidés, il faisait presque figure d'enfant, comme en attestait sa prise très légèrement tremblante sur son épée.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » tonna Daichi en se levant, la main sur la garde de l'épée qui ne le quittait jamais.  
« Votre politique récente ne fait pas que des heureux. » commença Ushijima en s'approchant du brun. « Vous avez transformé un royaume jadis glorieux en un endroit sans aucun prestige, gouverné par une famille sans ambition. »  
« Vous plaisantez ?! » s'énerva Tobio en se levant aux côtés de Sawamura. « Karasuno est un havre de paix et de prospérité ! Que voulez-vous de plus ? »

Daichi fit signe à son cousin de se tenir en retrait ; l'adolescent s'exécuta, de très mauvaise grâce. Les quatre gardes se rapprochèrent des chefs de l'armée avec un air menaçant ; mais ils étaient en infériorité numérique, et se contentèrent de se mettre devant le régent, le prince et le conseiller pour tenter de les protéger.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vos ancêtres auraient voulu. Votre dynastie a été forgée au feu du combat, et vous êtes les indignes descendants de guerriers héroïques. Le trône ne vous appartient pas. »  
« Et à qui appartient-il, selon vous ? Vous, peut-être ? » cracha Daichi, n'appréciant pas du tout la tournure que prenait la situation.  
« Je le pense, oui. Je pense être bien plus digne de votre lignée que vous, et je saurai redonner sa gloire passée à ce royaume qui en a tant besoin. »  
« Vous êtes complètement cinglé ! » s'époumona Tobio en s'avançant, faisant fi des instructions de Daichi. « Je vous démets de vos fonctions ! »  
« La ferme, Kageyama ! » siffla le colonel Shirabu en pointant sa hallebarde en direction de l'héritier légitime du trône. « Tu n'as plus d'ordres à donner. »  
« C'est complètement insensé ! De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire, général ? » demanda Moniwa, serrant discrètement dans sa main un rubis aux étranges reflets sombres.  
« Un coup d'état, je crois. » répondit le général Tendō, ses mains s'illuminant d'une magie améthyste. « C'est ça, non ? »  
« Oui. Mais n'allez pas croire que j'agis ainsi par désir personnel. Je le fais pour le bien de la nation. »  
« Oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclama Daichi. « Gardes- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de donner d'ordres ; le général Semi lança un couteau qui frôla son épaule. Cela fit office de déclaration de guerre ; aussitôt, trois des gardes se ruèrent sur les traîtres, tandis que Moniwa et le quatrième garde entraînèrent Sawamura et Kageyama hors de la salle du trône.

« On va pas s'enfuir, quand même ! » protesta Kageyama tandis qu'ils couraient à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château.  
« Pour l'instant, on a pas le choix. » haleta Daichi, sa main ne quittant pas celle de son protégé. « On doit se mettre à l'abri. »

Un bruit de pas résonnant derrière eux leur indiqua que leurs assaillants étaient proches, aussi Moniwa donna-t-il un ordre qu'il aurait préféré éviter :

« Aone… fais de ton possible pour les retenir. »

Le garde aux allures de colosse acquiesça silencieusement, s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir pour tenter de ralentir leurs poursuivants. Son sacrifice ne fut pas vain ; le trio de fuyards finit par atteindre un passage secret du château, connu de très peu de personnes. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce sombre, uniquement illuminée par une torche aux flammes vacillantes. Deux personnes les y attendaient déjà.

« Vous avez eu mon signal. » soupira Moniwa, soulagé.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. « Il y a des soldats partout dans le château, et apparement c'est pareil en ville. »

Celui qui venait de parler était l'un des mages de la cour, un talentueux mage blanc du nom de Sugawara Kōshi. C'était un ami très proche de Daichi, et l'un des professeurs de Kageyama.

« C'est un coup d'état. » expliqua Sawamura, encore un peu sonné par les événements. « De l'armée. Ushijima est devenu fou, il dit vouloir redonner sa gloire passée à Karasuno… »  
« Quoi ?! Mais… notre pays ne s'est jamais aussi bien porté, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?! » s'inquiéta le cinquième individu, qui n'était autre qu'Azumane Asahi, le chef des services secrets et un fidèle compagnon de Daichi.  
« Je ne sais pas… mais je pense que Tobio et moi ferions mieux de disparaître quelque temps. »  
« Oui. » approuva Sugawara. « Avec ces gars de l'armée, on ne sait jamais… tu as une idée d'où te cacher ? »  
« Oui, je connais quelqu'un à Nekoma, j'espère qu'il pourra nous héberger. »  
« Parfait, alors allons-y. »  
« Suga… » hésita le régent. « J'aimerais mieux que tu restes ici. Nous aurons besoin d'alliés au sein du palais. »  
« Non ! » protesta le mage blanc. « Pas question, je- »  
« Daichi a raison. » contra Moniwa. « Ils ont besoin de l'aide d'Asahi pour s'enfuir, mais Ushijima ne sait pas que tu es de leur côté. Quant à moi, après ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que partir. »

Kōshi poussa un long soupir, mais force lui fut de reconnaître que Kaname avait raison. Il serra une dernière fois Daichi puis Kageyama dans ses bras après avoir confié une petite boule de cristal au régent, avant de repartir dans un des divers souterrains liés à la pièce.

« Bon. » soupira Asahi. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Nous allons utiliser un de nos portails de téléportation, qui vous mènera au village de Tokonami. »

Daichi hocha la tête, soulagé. Tokonami était à plusieurs jours à cheval de Miyagi ; avec un peu de chance, la nouvelle de l'insurrection ne s'y serait pas encore répandue. De plus, il connaissait le chef du village, le duc Ikejiri ; il leur serait ainsi aisé de contacter Nekoma et de trouver des montures, vivres et vêtements pour cheminer jusqu'au village aux frontières de Karasuno, qui n'était pas bien loin de leur destination.

« Le problème… » grimaça Asahi, « c'est qu'il nous faudra détruire le portail pour être sûrs que les hommes d'Ushijima ne l'empruntent pas. »  
« Je m'en charge. » affirma le conseiller royal.  
« Mais il est dans une salle du château ! Tu risques de te faire prendre ! »  
« Bah, de toute manière, je suis déjà bien compromis. »

Kageyama regarda son mentor, comme si ce dernier avait une autre solution à proposer. Mais Sawamura ne put qu'hocher la tête et admirer la bravoure de Moniwa.

« Kaname… merci infiniment. Asahi, quel est ton plan ? »  
« La salle en question n'est gardée que par Kinoshita. Je vais le contacter pour le prévenir. Une fois que vous vous serez enfuis, il fera mine d'avoir été attaqué, ainsi les services secrets ne seront pas accusés de vous avoir aidés et nous resterons dans les bonnes grâces d'Ushijima. »  
« Et comme c'est moi qui ferai exploser le portail, vous serez d'autant plus disculpés. »

Les trois intéressés acquiescèrent. Le petit groupe se mit à courir dans le dédale de couloirs secrets, guidés par le chef des espions, qui avait utilisé une boule de cristal pour mettre son subalterne au courant de son plan. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle, au centre de laquelle reposait un cercle de bronze baigné de bleu.

« Allez-y ! » les pressa Kinoshita. « Les soldats sont en train de patrouiller tout le château, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! »

Les deux nobles en fuite ne se firent pas prier, sautant ensemble dans la douce lumière bleutée après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Moniwa.

* * *

« Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes arrivés à Tokonami. » conclut Daichi. « Par chance, Ikejiri a pu nous aider, même si des hommes d'Ushijima était déjà là. »  
« Il avait bien prévu son coup, ce salaud, à mettre des troupes partout ! » grogna Kageyama, les poings crispés et le visage furieux. « Même venir ici a été compliqué ! »  
« Nul doute qu'il doit préparer ça depuis longtemps. » grimaça Kuroo. « Heureusement, ils ne viendront pas vous chercher ici. Faudrait déjà traverser la forêt pour ça. »

La forêt entourant Nekoma était un véritable labyrinthe, d'une géographie complexe doublée d'un enchantement protecteur ; il était impossible de la traverser si on n'en connaissait pas les moindres recoins ou si l'on ne portait pas un emblème que seuls les habitants de Nekoma savaient tracer. Heureusement, Kuroo avait envoyé quelqu'un à la rencontre des deux fuyards pour les guider.

« On vous protègera, bien sûr, mais il faut renverser Ushijima ! » s'exclama Hinata. « Il usurpe le trône, et- »  
« Ouh là, Shōyō, chaque chose en son temps. » le calma son frère. « Monter une rébellion demande beaucoup de temps. Il ne s'agit pas de foncer à Miyagi en brandissant ton épée. »  
« Mais… »  
« Il n'y a pas de mais, Tetsurō a raison. » fit Nekomata. « Chaque chose en son temps, mon garçon. Allez, nos invités ont fait un voyage épuisant, ils ont besoin de repos. »

Ce fut avec une moue contrite qu'Hinata suivit le reste du groupe lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table. Lui qui ne rêvait que de rendre la justice avait du mal à supporter que Karasuno soit désormais gouverné par quelqu'un ayant pris le pouvoir par la force, et aux intentions probablement douteuses.

Il fut convenu que Daichi dormirait avec Kuroo, et que Kageyama partagerait la chambre de Hinata. Au vu de l'air contrarié de Tobio lorsqu'il prit place dans le lit de Shōyō, qui dormait sur un matelas au sol, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

« Désolé, on a pas assez de chambres, votre Majesté. »  
« La ferme ! » répliqua le prince en lui expédiant un oreiller dans le visage.  
« Aïe ! C'est bon, je rigole. Ca doit pas être facile pour toi, alors j'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère. »  
« Bah trouve un autre moyen ! »

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel. Ceci dit, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir peiné par l'air soudainement triste de Kageyama ; nul doute que la situation lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser voir. Après tout, il se retrouvait en exil forcé, incapable de rentrer chez lui sans se faire jeter en prison - ou pire.

« Désolé, Kageyama. » s'excusa à nouveau Shōyō. « Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour que tu te plaises à Nekoma en attendant, euh… »  
« La révolution ? C'est ce dont tu parlais tout à l'heure. »  
« Oui, mais tu as entendu comme moi, Kuroo a dit que c'était pas une bonne idée. » grogna l'apprenti héros.  
« Daichi pense pareil, mais moi je pense que c'est faisable. »

Les yeux d'Hinata s'illuminèrent.

« Si on arrive à recruter des gens avec les bonnes compétences… » expliqua Tobio, « on s'infiltre dans le château et on bute ce salaud. Pas besoin de monter une armée pour faire une guerre. »  
« Eh ! C'est une très bonne idée ! » s'enthousiasma Hinata. « Je pense connaître des gens qui pourraient nous aider ! »  
« Parfait, on reparlera de ça demain alors. Mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit d'autre, hein ? »  
« Promis ! »

À l'initiative d'Hinata, les deux adolescents entrelacèrent leurs auriculaires pour sceller leur promesse.  
Ainsi, ce fut le cœur empli d'impatience et de soif de justice que Shōyō sombra dans les méandres du sommeil.


End file.
